Pac in Time
by Zayachu
Summary: While the scientist show Mario and Luigi the time machine, Mario along with Pacman goes back in time in the 80s


It was a winter morning, Mario and Luigi shoveling the sidewalk. Then the scientists said to them, "come, we have something for you." Then the phone rang. "Hello." said Mario. "Mario, you supposed to hang out with me" said Pac-man. "You come with us" said Mario. "Where?" "At the science lab." Then Pac-man ran to the science lab. "Now I present to you our time machine" said the scientist. "Cool, let's me go back and see other games."

"Noooooo" said Mario Then they zap in TIME! They scream when they go back in time. They saw time years start with 2014, 2013, 2012, and 2011 all the way to 1980. "Where are we?" said Mario "I don't know," said Pac-man. "Hello?" said the voice. "Who said that?" said Mario. "Me?" Then that look like Pac-man the eater form. "Pac-man, stop fooling around!" yelled Mario. "What are you talking about?" said Pac-man. Mario said, "Who are you?" "I'm Pac-man, but you can call me Pac." said Pac.

"That's you when you were young!" said Mario. "Ok?" said Pac-man. "Welcome to 1980!" said Pac. "Cool!" said Mario. "Who's that?" said Pac. "I'm Mario. I am going to the game world in the next year, 1981." "1981?" said Pac. "Yeah, why?" "Because you don't exist yet." "What month is this?" said Pac-man. "Maybe June, April, October or December" said Pac. "Come on, let's see other games on my age!" said Pac-man

"Stop!" said the mouse. "Who is that?" said Mario "That's Mousey. He is a game when the mouse act as cops to stop the cats." said Pac. "That's cool." said Mario. "Who are they, Pac?" said Mousey "This is uhh… Pario and Mac-man from uhh… Tokyo, Japan in 1970." Said Pac. "Nice to see you, now if you excuse me, I had to catch the mean mouse."

"That was close." said Mario. "Wait a minute, there no video games in 70…" Pac-man stopped Mario from saying it out loud. He said "Don't say it or we'll get caught. "Galaxia." said Pac, How your friends?"

"Aaaaah!" said Mario, "A hole!" "Dig Dug." said Pac. "Do you know it New Year's Eve Today?" said Dig Dug. "Its 1981!" "1981!" said Pac. "Why?" said Dig Dug. "Oh, no reason." Said Pac. "Maybe you miss a year, remember we going to Tokyo for V-day. You cried because you miss our town." said Dig Dug. "I judge myself. It was my self-esteem!" "OK, I'm having a party to countdown to New Year and you and your friend are invited, see you later." said Dig Dug.

"This is bad." Said Mario. "I know!" said Pac-man. "If it is midnight, Mario is born and Mario came to the party, they notice that it is you." said Pac. "We had to go home." said Mario. "There's a time machine at the museum, but it will open at midnight." said Pac. The party began at Dig Dug's house, video games at the 80's are invited "Put on your disguises." said Pac. "Pac!" said Dig Dug, "Oh I forgot our meet. Hi, guys I'm Dig Dug and you are?" "This is Mac-man and Pario." said Pac, "They from the 70's." "Cool. It's 11:55 few more minutes." Said Dig Dug. "Now what?" said Mario.

"Maybe we tell the truth." said Pac-man. "If you do maybe people will run and panic." said Pac. "Dude, make a choice." said Mario. "Guys, I have a confession to make. Mac-man and Pario are not real." The guests gasped. "Mario, he from the future. Pac-man is me when I was older." "That right. We lied, go run, run! We are going home." said Mario. "Glad you tell the truth." said Dig Dug.

"You mean you are not running away?" asked Pac-man. "No, it's cool that you guys are from the future. Don't worry we have 10 seconds until you born." said Dig Dug. Mario can't go home without seeing himself. "Stop!" said Mario, "I want to see myself." "But, I saw you when you are young." said Pac-man Then they zapped to the present "Bye." said the other games. It's 1981 and past Mario appeared and said, "What did I miss?" "Nothing said Pac. "They're back!" said Luigi, "What happened?"

"We saw old games." said Pac-man, "We back at 2014." "Well, now it's 2015 it was New year. When you guys are in 1980's." said the scientist. "Bummer!" said Mario and Pac-man.

The End!


End file.
